runescapeloresfandomcom-20200215-history
A Void Dance
After a group of Void Knights were murdered by a mysterious figure, Commodore Tyr asks for help from the adventurer to not only discover the figure's identity, but to also discover the wherabouts of the escaped pest. Jessika joins the investigation, because she had no intention of causing the Void Knights so much trouble. Because she studies pests, she can track it down. Korasi also joins to make sure Jessika does not cause any further problems. They begin their investigation in Port Sarim, asking the locals if they have seen the pest. Gerrant the fishing shopkeeper tells the group that he saw a trail of purple tracks. The adventurer uses his/her hunting skills to follow the tracks which lead to the cellar of the Rusty Anchor pub. The adventurer asks the bartender if he/she can go inside the cellar to investigate. To his/her surprise, the bartender lets him/her in. He seems quite sick and rather apathetic. The adventurer, Korasi and Jessika enter the cellar and discover some purple goo leaking from the wall. They need a container to hold the goo, so the adventurer enters a storage area filled with barrels of beer and retrieves an empty barrel to hold the goo. After containing the goo, Jessika realises that the goo makes anyone around it for too long very weak and apathetic. She then informs Korasi and the adventurer that pests like tropical environments as it is quite similar to the climate of its home plane. Their next lead is Karamja. On Karamja, the adventurer speaks to Shopkeeper Kofi about the pest. He has the same sickly appearance as the bartender. Kofi agrees to help if the adventurer were to fix his wall. After the adventurer does so, Kofi shows him/her where he saw the pest's tracks. The adventurer uses his/her hunter skills to follow the tracks, eventually coming to a hole where there appears to have been a struggle. He/she along with Korasi and Jessika deduce that someone must have captured the pest. The adventurer also finds some wooden shards in the hole which are made of waxwood, a type of wood excellent for transportation but is not favorable for cosmetic use. They decide to go to Rommik of the Rimmington Crafting shop to find out where the waxwood shards came from. The three of them meet up with Rommik who informs them that someone from Falador ordered a large amount of waxwood boxes. Before they begin their search in Falador, the three speak to the chemist asking him to analyze the sample in order to confirm that the waxwood was part of the set of boxes delivered to Falador. The adventurer assists in controlling a machine, preventing it from overheating and exploding. Jessika teleports Korasi and the adventurer to Falador, and they meet Ali Tist, a merchant selling puzzle boxes made of waxwood. The adventurer buys one and attempts to solve it to no avail. Korasi attempts to solve it as well along with Jessika and Sir Tiffy Cashien. They conclude that the puzzle is impossible to solve, so Korasi breaks it open using the hilt of her sword, discovering that the boxes contain the same goo the pest had been producing. The adventurer gets a search warrant from the ruler of the White Knights, Sir Amik Varze, to investigate Ali Tist's stall. Tist gives the adventurer a clue scroll which leads him/her to a hatch near the Black Knight's Fortress. Korasi and the adventurer open the hatch which leads to an antechamber. Inside the antechamber is a door. The three decide to remain covert during the investigation. Korasi tries to enter but fails because she does not know the password. Jessika uses a Void Drone to obtain the password, but she still cannot enter without identification. The adventurer steal an insignia from a nearby worker and attempts to go through a door. The black knight tests him/her asking for a secret handshake, but reveals he was only joking and lets him/her in, managing to gain access through the door. They meet a black knight on the other side, who they either kill or tie up and shove into a box. In the next room, the adventurer finds some indentured servants. He/she may either murder one to obtain the key to the next room, or create a gaff to obtain the key from a shelf. In the final room, they find many boxes which contain the pest goo. However, two Black Knight Guardians appear, but both Korasi and the adventurer defeat them. Also in the same room was the pest, a Void leech trapped in a cage. The adventurer uses his/her Summoning skill to speak with the pest who reveals that it was a gatherer who broke free of the Pest Queen's control and only wanted to find a home. The adventurer may choose to put it out of its misery, or release into the wild. Korasi, Jessika and the adventurer report back to Commodore Tyr to inform him of the purple goo as well as the fate of the pest. The Black Knights seem to have plans to use the goo to take over Falador, so they begin planning a retaliation. However, the mysterious figure is still out there, and the Temple Knight investigation continues in The Void Stares Back. Category:Quests Category:Void Knight Series